senjyushi_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Contributions
Basic Guidelines We appreciate any contributions of missing information! If you make any edits to already existing information, we ask that you write in the summary what you edited and the reason for it. If you are unsure about making any edits, feel free to ask in the comments beforehand. For a list of pages that have missing information and/or untranslated information, please refer to Available Contributions. The rest of the page has short tutorials/guides on uploading certain content. All guides are based in the Source section Classic Mode. To get there, click 'Classic editor' in the drop down next to 'Edit', then click the 'Source' tab on the top. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. *Image Naming Guide *Adding Media to a Character Page Gallery *Adding Audio Files to Character Page *Affection Stories *Daily Stories *Event Stories Image Naming Guide To keep everything organized, we appreciate if you follow these naming guidelines. Please upload images in .png format and in the highest quality possible. *Card CGs featured in card pages and in character galleries. :: }_CG_ }.png ::Example:''Ali_Pasha_CG_Ottoman_Night.png *Card Transparents featured in card pages and in character galleries. :: }_Transparent_ }.png ::''Example:''Ali_Pasha_Transparent_Ottoman_Night.png *Card Icons featured in the Card List and each character page. :: }_Icon_ }.png ::''Example:''Ali_Pasha_Icon_Ottoman_Night.png *Outfits featured in characer galleries. :: }_Outfit_ }.png ::''Example: *Affection Story Screenshots featured in the start of each story. :: }_lvl_ }.png ::Example: Esen_lvl_3.png *Story Banners featured in Event Stories. ::StoryBanner_ }.png ::Example: StoryBanner_Work_with_Honor!_Cafe_de_Noble.png *Event Story Screenshots featured in the start each chapter. :: } ch }.png ::Example: The_Bothersome_June_Bride_ch_9.png Adding Media to a Character Page Gallery 1. On the character page, press 'Classic Editor'. 2. Find the text that says: Media 7. Fill in }, }, and } with their prompted information. If you would like to link your social media to your credit, put your link in []. 8. In the } area, copy paste the text from the document in. In front of every name, put a |. Do the same for their text. If the same character talks twice, delete the second name and put a space between the two texts. Between each character, put a |-. An example would be: |Kyoudo Granbard |...and there you have it. The mission this time around is to halt the construction of the new enemy base. |- |Napoleon |Fufufu...listen up, men! This time, I, Napoleon the victorious shall be accompanying you on this mission! However, that doesn't mean you can let your guard down. If you men are able to live up to my expectations, this battle is as good as ours! Don't worry, you're all in safe hands! Hahahaha! 9. Click publish and you're done! Event Stories 1. Go to Event Stories. If the event already has an image/link, go to that page by clicking the link or image. (proceed to step 2). If the event doesn't already have an image/link, please add them by following the sub steps below. :1.1. On Event Stories, go to the editor and add the following in where the event would appear sequentially compared to others: } :1.2. Fill in the prompted information within the braces. ::Example: Showdown! The British Brothers’ Antique Gun Hunt :1.3. Click 'Publish'. :1.4. Upload the banner with the same name ( StoryBanner_ }.png ) through the . :1.5. Now you go to that page by clicking the link or image. 2. Go to the editor and paste the following in: }/Chapter 1|Chapter 1 }/Chapter 2|Chapter 2 }/Chapter 3|Chapter 3 }/Chapter 4|Chapter 4 }/Chapter 5|Chapter 5 }/Chapter 6|Chapter 6 }/Chapter 7|Chapter 7 }/Chapter 8|Chapter 8 }/Chapter 9|Chapter 9 }/Chapter 10|Chapter 10 3. Enter the translated title of the event in }. :Example: Dawn of the Resistance/Chapter 2|Chapter 2 4. Click 'Publish'. 5. Go to the link senjyushi-game.wikia.com/wiki/ }/Chapter_1 (with the actual title instead of }). Go to the editor. 6. In there, paste the following: 7. Fill in the }, }, }, and } parts. The image should be a screenshot the first dialogue in the story. If you would like a link for the credit, put }. 8. In the } area, enter the story dialogue in. In front of every name, put a |. Do the same for their text. If the same character talks twice, put a space between the two texts. Between each character, put a |-. An example would be: |Kyoudo Granbard |...and there you have it. The mission this time around is to halt the construction of the new enemy base. |- |Napoleon |Fufufu...listen up, men! This time, I, Napoleon the victorious shall be accompanying you on this mission! However, that doesn't mean you can let your guard down. If you men are able to live up to my expectations, this battle is as good as ours! Don't worry, you're all in safe hands! Hahahaha! 9. Click publish. Then move onto the next chapter by changing the url to http://senjyushi-game.wikia.com/wiki/ }/Chapter_2. 10. Repeat steps 4-8 until you are done. :For an example, check out Dawn of the Resistance and Dawn of the Resistance Chapter 1.